


KuroTsukki: Worth It (inspired by fanart)

by KurooSimp01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: A small oneshot based solely on a KuroTsukki comic by an incredible artist gdjshgj
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	KuroTsukki: Worth It (inspired by fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written for @novak.arts on instagram (@NovakRouge on twitter) because their KuroTsukki comic was nothing short of amazing.
> 
> No trigger warnings for this one, so have fun reading! ❤️️❤️️❤️️🥰️🥰️🥰️

~After a date between Kuroo and Tsukishima~

_'This is ridiculous...'_

Tsukishima was tired, but happy. This was one of the only times he'd finally felt satisfied with both himself and someone else when not cooped up in the house listening to music for how many hours a day. Sure, dating really wasn't the most important thing on Tsukki's mind, but it certainly wasn't non-existent. To be honest, he'd never really experienced any sort or sexual or romantic attraction to anyone, which made him extremely hesitant around most people, except for the ones he'd known for a while. He hadn't even considered his sexuality until it came to Kuroo. This was all so confusing, yet he wasn't totally against it. (But for the love of god, Kuroo is like a fucking newborn kitten to it's Mother - so fucking clingy.)

"Sooo, this is supposed to be the part where I'm the charming gentleman who drops you off at your place-" Kuroo started.

"Charming-?" Tsukishima remarked incredulously

. "-Buuut we're neighbours, so that's kinda lame..."

Tsukki let out a soft chuckle, folding his arms.

"Oh so this is the lame part? What was everything before this, then?"

Kuroo gasped, his jaw dropping and eyes widening, then clutching his sweater where his heart was located, being all dramatic and making it hard for Tsukishima to keep in his small laugh.

"Tsukki, you're breaking my heart! That date was amazing! Don't act like you didn't have fun dropping dinosaur facts at the Museum,"

Tsukishima shook his head to himself, tilting his head down slightly to hide his pretty obvious smile.

"Mhm..."

"And you even got me cake! Though that could've been because you wanted cake..? See?! You're all mixed signals!" Kuroo continued to ramble on for a little bit, leaving Tsukki to get lost in his thoughts.

_'How do you do it, Kuroo?'_

Tsukki glanced up to see a very embarrassed and kinda worried looking Kuroo looking off to the side, a small pout adorning his face and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. What a sight..

. _'How do you do it? Making me trust you so easily? I hate it. I hate wanting to... want. I don't like wanting to be around you, hear your stupid jokes, see you pout like that. Even that ridiculous hair and horrible laugh of yours...'_ Tsukishima sighed quietly. _'...Cause... what if you leave..?' '...What if you don't want me anymore..?' '...You could have anyone... but... why me..?' 'But damn... all those insecurities feel so unimportant when I look into your eyes...'_

_'...Should I..?'_

Tsukki sighed yet again, deciding to go with the 'fuck it' option. He looked up and raised his hand towards Kuroo, startling the cat-like man out of his train of thought. Kuroo's expression changed when he saw the look in Tsukishima's eyes. It looked so soft... yet so serious...

"I like you, Kuroo-san."

"Wha-?" Before Kuroo could even process what the blonde had said, soft yet slightly chapped lips met his own.

Kuroo's breath hitched and it took him at least two seconds to realise what was happening. Tsukishima was kissing him. _WAIT A MINUTE TSUKISHIMA WAS KISSING HIM-_ A sensation of extreme happiness and surprise soared through his brain. The ever-familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach arose with immense speed and his heart skipped about a thousand beats.

_'Is this what ecstasy feels like-?'_

Tsukishima didn't even quite comprehend what exactly what he was doing, but continued with it nonetheless...

He pulled away after about five seconds, leaving Kuroo speechless and red in the face.

_'I'm still scared, of all this...' 'But maybe... just maybe...'_

Tsukki's eyes met the other man's for a moment.

**_'You're worth the risk, Kuroo Tetsuro.'_ **

"You... you like me?"

Tsukishima's heart started to race even faster than humanely possible. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned around, opening the door to his apartment.

"Hope that wasn't a mixed signal to you, dumbass. I'll see you tomorrow."

"N-no, wait-!"

The blonde shut the door and leaned against it, starting to smile. He lifted the little dinosaur keychain up in front of him and felt a flush run up the back of his neck and cover his cheeks. He listened to Kuroo's rambling on the other side of the door and laughed to himself silently. Kuroo hit the door once with his clenched fist and let out a groan of frustration.

"Aaah this is not how I wanted to tell you!" He sighed. "Okay, screw it! I like you too, Tsukishima Kei! I-I don't know if this means that we're boyfriends now or not, b-but I'll be making you breakfast tomorrow, s-so you'd better get used to it!!!"

Letting out a breath of relief, Kuroo turned back to his apartment room, walking in and flopping on his bed, screaming into his bed covers with embarrassment. Tsukki listened to the ridiculous sound and clutched the dinosaur keychain to his chest, the lovestruck smile still on his face.

_'Definitely worth it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! ❤️️❤️️❤️️🥰️🥰️🥰️


End file.
